walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Themes: Heroism
Heroism are selfless acts that benefit others. Occurrences Comic Series *Glenn saves Rick in Atlanta. (Issue 2) *Dale saves Donna from a walker. (Issue 3) *Carl saves his mother in the Atlanta camp attack. (Issue 5) *Michonne saves Otis when he is surrounded by walkers outside the prison. (Issue 18) *Patricia saves Billy Greene and his father by blocking a bullet while instructing them to flee. (Issue 48) *Alice provides cover for the Grimes Family during The Prison assault. (Comic Series) *Lilly tries to lead the remaining Woodbury soldiers to safety. (Comic Series) *Andrea, Dale, Glenn and Maggie lead Ben, Billy and Sophia to safety. (Issue 46) *Michonne saves Carl and Rick. (Issue 52) *Carl saves his father. (Comic Series) *Abraham Ford saves Carl. (Comic Series) *Abraham saves Holly from walkers. (Comic Series) *Rick saves Gregory by killing Ethan. (Issue 95) *Rick's group single-handedly clears out the Alexandria Safe-Zone after walkers break through the fence, saving the community. (Issue 84) *Ezekiel's pet Tiger Shiva saves him from a herd of zombies (Issue 118 ) TV Series *Glenn saves Rick from the Walkers in the streets. *Felipe and Guillermo stay behind and take care of the senior citizens. (TV Series) *When the apocalypse started, T-Dog tried to help out as many seniors as he could. (TV Series) *Shane gets Lori and Carl safely out of King County after the outbreak. (TV Series) *Glenn safely instructs Rick out of a tank that is surrounded by zombies in Atlanta. (Guts) *Daryl, T-Dog, Rick, and Glenn attempt to save Merle. (Tell It to the Frogs) *Rick gives guns and ammo to a group of survivors in a nursing home. (Vatos) *Dr. Edwin Jenner saves the survivors by letting them into the CDC. (TS-19) *Daryl saves T-Dog's life by hiding his scent from the walkers and by giving him Merle's antibiotics to help his blood infection. (What Lies Ahead, Bloodletting) *Hershel and Patricia save Carl by removing the bullet fragments from his body. (Bloodletting, Save the Last One) *Glenn saves Maggie from getting attacked by a walker in a drug store. (Secrets) *Carl saves Rick by shooting a zombified Shane. (Better Angels) *Jimmy drove the RV up to the burning barn to give Rick and Carl a safe way to get off the barn. (Beside the Dying Fire) *Andrea saves Carol from walkers. (Beside the Dying Fire) *Rick saves Hershel by shooting a walker as it's about to come up behind him at the farm. (Beside the Dying Fire) *Daryl returns to get Carol off the farm safely. (Beside the Dying Fire) *Michonne saves Andrea from walkers. (Beside the Dying Fire) *Rick saves Hershel's life by chopping off his leg after he's been bitten, preventing the spread of infection. (Seed) *Daryl saves Rick by killing a walker that Tomas pushes on top of him.(Sick) *Lori resuscitates Hershel when he stops breathing as he recovers from having his leg amputated. (Sick) *T-Dog sacrifices himself in order to let Carol escape. (Killer Within) *Oscar kills Andrew in order to save Rick. (Killer Within) *Lori decides to die and let Judith live. (Killer Within) *Daryl rescues a weakened Carol from the tombs. (Hounded) *Rick and Carl protect and rescue Michonne after she passes out in front of The Prison. (When the Dead Come Knocking) *Rick, Michonne, Daryl, and Oscar arrive at Woodbury to rescue Glenn and Maggie. (When the Dead Come Knocking) *Oscar lifts a severly injured Glenn over the wall as they escape, but is in turn, shot in the side. (Made to Suffer) *Carl Grimes leads Tyreese and a group of survivors to safety inside the Prison. (Made to Suffer) *Rick and Maggie rescue Merle and Daryl from Woodbury. (The Suicide King) *Martinez saves a girl from a walker. (The Suicide King) *Daryl and Merle save a Mexican family from a horde of walkers. (Home) *Daryl and Merle come to the rescue of Rick as he is being pinned down by multiple walkers. (Home) *Michonne, Glenn, and Maggie quickly save Hershel from a massive group of walkers after The Governor and his men attack. (Home) *Michonne quickly dispatches a walker that grabs Carl's leg as he reaches for a photo. (Clear) *Merle has a change of heart and frees Michonne and drives off, later attempting to kill The Governor to protect his brother. (This Sorrowful Life) *Daryl and Zach risk their lives to save Bob when he is trapped under some shelves and walkers are falling from the ceiling. (30 Days Without An Accident) *Rick, Daryl, and Glenn quickly rescue several prison survivors from the undead after Cell Block D becomes infected with a deadly virus. (Infected) *Rick shoots several walkers to give Carol a chance to escape as walkers swarm her. (Isolation) *Hershel saves a dying Glenn and many people in Cell Block D after many survivors with the flu begin to die and reanimate. (Internment) *Philip (under the guise of Brian) manages to save Tara from a reanimated David. (Live Bait) *Philip rescues Meghan from several biters after they fall into one of the abandoned pits. (Live Bait) *Lizzie and other children save Tyreese from Alisha and an unnamed attacker. (Too Far Gone) *Michonne impales Philip as he's about to kill Rick. (Too Far Gone) Webisodes *Judy tries to save a woman that was in a car crash. (Domestic Violence) *Hannah sacrifices herself to give her children time to get away. (Everything Dies) *Chase saves Kelly from B.J., freeing her from her captivity. (Parting Shots) *Karina saves Paul by finding a hospital that wasn't over run (Alone) Video Game *Clementine saves Lee by giving him a hammer to kill a zombified Sandra *Doug saves Carley from walkers. (Video Game) *Lee either saves Duck or attempts to save Shawn. (A New Day) *Carley saves Duck from a walker. (A New Day) *Lee helps Larry get his pills. (A New Day) *Kenny saves Lee when Larry tries to leave him for dead. (A New Day) *Lee saves either Doug or Carley in the Everett Pharmacy Drugstore. (A New Day) *Mark/Larry/Carley saves Lee from zombiefied Travis/David . *Doug/Carley appears at the St. John dairy farm and saves Lee from Andrew St. John. (Starved For Help) *Lilly saves Lee from getting his head shoved into an electric fence. (Determinant) (Starved For Help) *Kenny assists Lee when the latter is trapped under a door by walkers.'' (Determinant)'' (Long Road Ahead) *Lee helps in defending the other survivors during the bandit attack on the Travelier Motel'' by firing on the bandits. (Long Road Ahead) *Lee saves Duck and Katjaa after a walker falls on top of them and pins them down. (Determinant)'' (Long Road Ahead) *Doug saves Ben from Lilly at the cost of his own life. (Long Road Ahead) *Chuck saves Clementine from walkers. (Around Every Corner) *Clementine saves Molly from a walker. (Determinant) (Around Every Corner) *In the bell tower, Lee can save Ben from falling to his death. (Determinant) (Around Every Corner) *It is possible for every member of the group (Lee, Kenny, Christa, Omid, and Ben) to assist in the rescue of Clementine, as a service to the infected Lee, and in order to protect Clementine. The amount of rescuers varies depending on who Lee has allied himself, and can vary from just Lee, to the entire group. (Around Every Corner) *If anyone came with Lee to save Clementine, those who came along can attempt to save Lee by sawing his bitten arm off to prevent the infection from spreading. (No Time Left) *Kenny and Lee attempt to save Ben, as they try to save him walkers trap them in the alleyway. With approaching zombies closing in, Kenny tells Lee to leave them. After an argument Kenny shoves him in a gate and locks him in it. He apologizes to Lee and futilely attempts to fight off the incoming herd, killing Ben in the process so he wouldn't experience being eaten alive. It is likely that Kenny is overwhelmed and killed. (Determinant) ''(No Time Left) *Kenny traps himself in a dark building full of zombies in order to save Christa, likely dying in the process. (''Determinant) (No Time Left) *Lee walks through a herd of walkers in Savannah, armed with only a meat cleaver and (Determinant) a shard of glass to get to the Marsh House, where Clementine is being held hostage by the Stranger. (No Time Left) *Clementine saves Lee from the Stranger who is choking him to death. (Determinant) *Clementine saves an unconsious Lee by dragging him into a jewelry store. (No Time Left) *Omid tries to save Clementine from Michelle and dies in the process. (All That Remains) *Clementine tries to save Christa from some hostile scavengers. (Determinant) (All That Remains) *Luke and Pete save Clementine from walkers. (All That Remains) *Clementine saves Pete from a walker. (Determinant) (All That Remains) Dead Reckoning *Shane safeguards Mrs. Heller to her car. (Dead Reckoning) *Shane saves Gary from the zombified Robb. (Dead Reckoning) *Leon tries to take down a walker, in his view, confused Patty Social Game *The main character saves Joe from walkers after Shane spots him. (Social Game) *The protagonist saves Greg from the walker infested city after he breaks his leg. (Social Game) Assault Coming Novel Series *Nick Parsons attempts to save a teenage girl from Philip. (Rise of the Governor) *Josh Lee Hamilton saved Lilly Caul from zombies attacking their camp. (The Road to Woodbury) Category:Themes